The truth can hurt but it's worth it
by Sammieatszombies
Summary: Renesmme finds out something she shouldn't have, but she runs away and meets a member of the Volturi and finds out that he is her soulmate, but what will happen when her parents don't like what they find out? is it worth going through with it? or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Run.

Run faster.

Don't look back at the vampires and wolves chasing you. Just run. Think of a place to through them. '_England,' _I thought, _'I'm going to London, England.'_

"She'll be in London, Bella." My father's voice came, "let her go. We will get her tomorrow."

"That's what you think," I muttered under my breath


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through the streets, thinking of what I had discovered the previous day.

*Flashback*

My family was out hunting and I was in grandma and grandpa's house walked in to my Fathers old room. Where a book lay open at a page I picked it up and started to read.

7th September.

That little monster in my Bella is killing her. It broke another rib and it broke her pelvis today. I hate it! I just wish Bella will take the abortion. It's not too late but Rose won't let me near her, and Jacob, don't get me started. She won't listen to him either, an dfor once he hates it to, and is on the same side as me, he may still love her, which I still so not approve but he is protecting her from the other wolves. I wish the monster doesn't kill her. Or I will kill it myself!

Till tomorrow,

Edward.

The book fell from my hand to the floor. I couldn't believe it. My own father hated me, and my 'so called' imprinter hated me to; Jake always said that he loved me and he was my 'soul mate' but I never felt it, and my parents were going to make me marry him!

Then I ran out the house and just kept running.

*End of flashback*

I leant on a wall in my thoughts for a few minutes. When...

"What are you doing out in the street's Renesmee Carlie Cullen?"

"Don't call me a Cullen, because I left them!" I snapped.

"You left? Why?"

"Well I found out that they never loved me and they were going to make me marry a mutt! All because he imprinted on me but I never felt it."

"Well let's get you to Aro." He said taking me hand, and an electric shock went up through me, but it wasn't painful it was more pleasant...

"That can't be possible..." he trailed off.

"What?"

"Soul mates?" he whispered. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, that's more than likely why the imprinting thing didn't work...that's why I ran to Italy... everything now made sense...

"Soulmates." I whispered back in agree meant.

"I'm Alec."

"Ye I kinda figured." I chuckled and so did Alec. We left the street hand in hand and back to the home of the Volturi.

**A/N **

**ok so thats chapter 2! And Renesmee is 14 and Alec looks 15. So if you want more... REVIEW! xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's pov.

We were out hunting when I hear the sound of a human girl crying, then Renesmee my baby ran passed me and everyone else followed her. I ran as fast as I could to catch up with her, but she was surprisingly fast like her father.

"Renesmee!" I called, "Stop!" By this time Jacob and the wolf pack was following her now.

"She'll be in London, Bella." Edward said grabbing hold of my wrist," Let her go. We'll get her tomorrow."

"Okey," I whispered and Edward pulled me into a comforting hug. Jacob then came out the trees in human form.

"What the hell did you all do to make her runaway?" Jake yelled trying to keep calm.

"We didn't do any thing, mutt!" Edward snapped back.

"Oh! I thought we were over the name calling, and you can't even answer a firkin question! My future fiance has just taken off into the forest? So answer my question proporly!" He yelled.

"You wanna know why she left Mutt? Well she left because of your stink!" Rose Snapped back at him.

Meanwhile.

Alec's pov

I led Renesmee through the halls to the thrown room, where Aro was incredible surprised to see that Renesmee wanted to be one of us, and Marcus saw the soul mates bond and there for Aro gave us his blessing and said that we should be going back to our chamber (By our i mean that Renesmee and I are sharing.). Now I find myself leading her again through the halls, when I could here Felix, Demetri, Jane and Heidi walking towards us.

"Renesmee take this and keep your head low." I whispered in her hear and handed her my rode. She nodded and pulled the hood up and kept her head down like I had asked.

"Brother, Who is this?" Jane asked as she and the others came into view.

"A new guard, sister." I replied.

"Does she have a name?" She asked standing a meter away from us.

"Yes her name is Renesmee..." I said, " And she is my mate."

"What? You better not mean Renesmee Cullen!" Jane yelled.

"Well I am Renesmee and I was a Cullen but not know." Renesmee replied.

"What do you mean by 'was a Cullen'?" Felix asked.

"I found out somethings and they were gonna make me marry a stupid mutt."

"So you came here to be one of us?" Heidi asked.

"Kinda," Renesmee replied.

"Renesmee We need to get going," I said taking her hand, " Goodnight you lot." I said walking off to my room.

Renesmee's pov.

Alec led the rest of the way to his room or should I say our room. I can't explain it I know I just met Alec but I was in love with him when he touched me earlier that night.

"Well here we are love." Alec said kissing my cheek. HE KISSED MY CHEEK!

The door opened and the room had a queen size bed, and the room was filled with deep purple and black colors every where.

"Do you like it?"

"Alec...I love it."

"Thought you would, now you need to get some sleep." He said laying down on the bed patting the other side of the bed next to him. I smiled and walked over and snigled in next to him.

"Good night Renesmee."

"Good night Alec."

I closed my eyes and just before I fell asleep, I heard him whisper "I love you Renesmee."

**A/N**

**Ok that's chapter three! It may take a little longer for Chapter 4 because I am having my Exams soon. UGH! But in the summer I promise to update more!**

**So if you like it Review! and i don't care if you have an account or not please just review! xoxoxoxoxox and please could you give me some ideas? Am a little out of them. love ya all!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's pov.  
>After Rosalie and Jacob started Bella took off in the direction Renesmee had come, I quickly followed.<br>"Bella!" I called as we reached the house.  
>"Why did she just take off Edward!" she said turning to face me, "Didn't you hear her thoughts? Couldn't you hear her coming?"<br>"Bella I-I-" I stuttered, thinking back.  
>"You what Edward?" She Screamed.<br>"We will get her back." I said smoothly.  
>"What if we don't Edward." She said turning on her heal and follow Renesmee's scent up the stares, I stayed where I was. Ever since Renesmee was born Bella has never loved me the way she use to, but Renesmee made Bella happy and that made me happy.<br>"Edward! Get up here now!" My Bella yelled sounding in rage? I did as she wished and ran up the stares.  
>"What is it Bella?" I said looking over her shoulder, She was holding my old diary...Oh No!<br>"What is this?" She whispered looking at the page it was open at.  
>"My diary, Why?" I replied.<br>"Is there nothing in it you won't to tell me?" She said not moving.  
>"It's just an old diary there is nothing in it that is important."<br>"Not important?" She whispered, "Nothing important! Edward our Daughter has just ran away! Because of this Edward! '7th September. That little monster in my Bella is killing her. It broke another rib and it broke her pelvis today. I hate it! I just wish Bella will take the abortion. It's not too late but Rose won't let me near her, and Jacob, don't get me started. She won't listen to him either, and for once he hates it to, and is on the same side as me, he may still love her, which I still so not approve but he is protecting her from the other wolves. I wish the monster doesn't kill her. Or I will kill it myself! Till tomorrow, Edward!' Are you sure this is not impotent!" She Yelled the rest.  
>"Bella That was before I heard her thoughts for the first time, and when she was leaving all she thought was ' Run. They don't love you!' that's all!" I yelled back.<br>"Oh Ok than you heard her thoughts on the Sixth of September!"  
>"What!" I hear Jacob's thoughts.<br>"Stay out of this dog." I snarled through my teeth.  
>"No they deserve to know Edward the did truly love her even if you didn't or don't!" She screamed at me before slaping me hard. Then ran down the stared. Before I thought I was in hell, now I truly am, for the time being.<br>Alec's pov  
>I lay next to Renesmee. I looked over each detail on her butifule face. The was her ringlets had started to curve back round again on her straight bronze hair. I felt hole. It's a feeling I can't explain, but I know that it is a good feeling to have. Renesmee's face twitched as if she was in some kind of Nightmare. I took her hand and placed in on my cheek, and a very sudden picture came up.<br>A wolf with russet brown fur at one side of a clearing and me at the other side, then my Renesmee out in the middle yelling at the wolf.  
>"Jacob Listen to me his is me soul mate not you." She said sounding heartbroken. The wolf snarled at her, and charged at the other me.<br>"Jacob! No!" she screamed, falling to her knee's and crying in to the ground. I couldn't see much more it was from Renesmee's eyes I was watching from. Footsteps approached her, she looked up to see a boy who was towering over her.  
>"Now he isn't and now I am again and now you need to stop crying over ashes and start loving me like you should!" He said through his teeth and grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to her feet.<br>Every thing came back to normal as I let her hand slip from my face, I looked down at her, she was shaking from fear. I quickly wrapped my arms around her.  
>"Renesmee." I called softly, Shaking her soft as well.<br>"Alec?" She called her voice sounding full of fear.  
>"I'm hear, I will always be here and that mutt can never stop me from being with you."<br>"You saw?" She said hugging my tightly.  
>"Yes."<br>"Alec, Just promise me that you will never leave me."  
>"I will never leave you never in a million years, but I have to leave you to talk to my sister."<br>"Okay, what about?"  
>"To arrange to get some clothes for you to wear."<br>"Oh, Okay, will her clothes fit me?"  
>"She looks the same size as you and you should take a shower and then we can do what ever you want, now Come on I will give you a quick tour." I said with a smile. She sat up and got off the bed and I ran to her side and held her hand walked to wards the walk-in-bathroom. I showed her where every thing is and left the room.<br>I walked down the hall ways, my thoughts were on Renesmee, questions that needed answers,'Will the mutt come for her?' 'What will her family think?' all very important questions that needed answers.  
>Finally I came to Jane's door, I knocked on it once, and the door opened immediately. Jane was wearing her favorite blue top and black skinny jeans.<br>"Yes, Brother what is it?" She said looking at me with a worried look.  
>"No nothing is wrong, I came to ask you fo-" I started.<br>"For Renesmee." She finished.  
>"Yes."<br>"Come in brother, I thought you would ask so I got some thing out for her, ready." she said handing me some clothed.  
>"Thank you sister."<br>"No problem Brother, just call me if you need help." She said as some one knocked on the door. Jane when to it at Vampire speed.  
>"Master Aro." Jane said bowing .<br>"Dear one is your brother here?"  
>"Yes master I am here." I said putting the clothes down and went to Jane's side.<br>"Good Alec, Now Heidi and Jane you have to take Renesmee to get more clothes today, Is that ok with the both of you?"  
>"Yes Master." Jane and I said at the sametime.<br>"Exalent now you should get going." He said before walking in the direction where the Masters chambers where.  
>"Alec go and get her ready have her ready to go in about two houres." She said handing me the clothes again and pushing me out the door.<br>"What's the rush Sister?"  
>"I do need some girl time." she said rolling her eyes before shuting the door.<br>I ran down the hall ways and into my room all at Vampire speed. I closed the door and heard Renesmee still in the shower. I moved over to the bed and placed the clothes on her side and went to my sat on the seat witch I alway sat on, and picked up a copy on William Shakespear's 'Romeo and Juliet'.  
>The door of the walk-in-bathroom opened, Renesmee came out wraped in a towel.<br>"There are clothes on the bed for you, Jane and Heidi are taking you shoping later to," I said not looking up at her.  
>"Okay and Thanks." She said and walked back in to the bathroom again.<br>I continued to read, and then there was a knock at the door. I put down my book and ran over to the door. I opened it to see Jane and Heidi standing there.  
>"She ready yet?" Jane asked.<br>"She is now getting dressed." I replied, "I will go and ge her for you." I said closing the door, and walking over to the bathroom door which opened.  
>"Heide and Jane are here."<br>"Oh. Okay."  
>"Don't worry they won't kill you."<br>"Okay." she said and I took her hand and opened the door.  
>"Alec's right we won't kill you, now come on." Heidi said takeing Renesmee by her other hand and pulling her with her down the halls.<br>"I'm happy for you brother, and as your older sister I approve her." Jane said smiling and running after Heidi and Renesmee.  
>I was happy that my sister approved, I closed the door and walked back to the sit I had been sitting on and picked up 'Romeo and Juliet' again.<p>

**A/N**

Okay that is chapter 4 up! and I want to say a BIG thanx to Blue bloods, with helping me and giving me more ideas. If you want to see the outfits they are on my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob's pov. (A/N Or should I say ?)

Bella came running down with a old book and a peice of paper.

"What is it Bells?" I asked trying to keep myself from running out the house and phasing to go out and find her.

"She ranaway because she thought that she wasn't loved, and Alice Rosiale she left this for you." she said handing them a letter.

"I don't understand why she would think she thought she wasn't loved." Esme said with a puzzled look on her face.

"You can ask Edward more on that." Bella replied handing Esme the old diary, I watched Esme's face turn from puzzled to horrer and she passed it on to carlile and he passted it to me.

I read each word slowly and felt like I was dieing in side, like each word was poision. I started shacking violently and tryed to control myself.

Edward suddnly came down and said, "Are you sure she will be there Alice?"

"You saw what I did jurk."

"What?" Bella said still sounding pissed off and confused.

"She will be at the Volturi's ball for some new Daughter of the leaders." Alice said.

"Okay so we go and try and find her and bring her back." Edward said.

"Is it true Edward? what you wrote." Carslile said.

"It was back then but the way she changed your lifes made me happy and I came round to love her as much as I love Bella."

"I'm coming too, it's hard not being with her." I said.

"Fine." Bella sighed.

For the past two weeks I had been preparing my family and pack for the trip I was about to go on. Sam refused to let me go on my own with a bunch of Vampires so Embry was coming with me.

We were counting down till this ball. And I WILL GET MY NESSIE BACK!

Renesmee's pov.

I had been part of the Volturi for two weeks now, and I wasn't the only new comer. Two newborns had been turned one of them is, a young boy who is called Troy he looked like he was 15. He is very friendly and had a killer gift. He can get in your head and make you do anything he wanted you to do. The other is a girl who is called Megan who looked like she was 17. She looked like she was some type of punk of a Sk8er, when she was human, she always had a face that looked like she was eather bored or like 'don't even talk to me' look on, but she was very friendly and it turned out that Troy was her little brother, and she could track people by holding something they have worn and I find it a little scary.

Jane and I were in the room where all the guardes hung out in, which they called the hanging out room; and I have no idea why. We were watching the T.V show 'The Vampire Diarys.' Half way through it Alec came in and sat next to me.

"Ren-" he started.

"Shh!" Jane and I hissed as he started to speek. I watched Alec look off in the direction of Troy and nod. Then I heard his voice in my head, _"Renesmee, talk to Alec he is worryed about you."_

"I will after the Vampire Diarys." I said not lifting my eye's off the T.V.

Ten miniets later The Vampire Diarys finished. "Now can I talk to you?" Alec asked

"Maybe." I replied looking at him with a evil looking smile. Just then Master Caius came in and yelled, "Where is she?" he was looking at Alec.

"I locked her in her room as you asked me to do master." He replied sounding confused.

"Then why is she not there Alec?" Master Marcus said apearing next to him.

"Brothers, young Alec is telling the truth," Master Aro said camly walking into the room. "I looked into her brothers thoughts and it apeares that she became bored and was unhappy here and wanted to escape for a little while." He continued. "Alec may I see your side of this mistiory." Aro said crossing the room to Alec and I.

"Yes master." He replied and gave Aro his hand; I was exteramly confused, what was Caius talking about? Who is this girl? Why did Alec lock her in her room?

"It seems that Young Alec is telling the truth."

"Then how did she get ou-" Caius started but was interupted by a new voice calling, "Father."

"Yes Alex." Caius replied turning round to look at the door way to see a boy; He was beautiful, but all the Guards were beautiful, But he was diffrent he looked like Caius a little.

"Father, Monica had been saying that she would leave, but I never took her seriously." He said looking very heart-brocken when he said the girls name.

"Why didn't you bring this up before." Marcus said looking at Alex.

"Like I said before I never took her seriously and nether did the others."

"Demetri, go and try and track her, Troy, Felix, Jane, Megan, and Alec you with him." Caius ordered.

"Father may i go aswell to try and convince her to come back if we find her?" Alex asked.

"I don't know Alex."

"Master I will personaly look after him." Felix said.

"Okay but if he is harmed in anyway, you will be severly punished." Caius replied.

"And Renesmee, will you please come with me." Aro said turning in his heal and walked out the door.

"I'll see you when you I get back." Alec said, and I got up and followed Aro down the halls and into his office. Where Sulpicia and a boy sat next to her; he looked like he was around the age of 16 or 17.

"Any news on Monica?" the Boy asked.

"No but a hunting party is being sent after her." Aro replied.

"Father is that her." he asked.

"Mason manmors." Sulpicia said.

"Sorry mother."

"Yes Mason this is Renesmee." Aro said turning to face me, " Now Renesmee, Sulpicia and I would like to make you our daughter and Mason's younger sister. Now I want to moke you aware you can say no if you wish."

"Master I am still a little confused, with alot of things." I replied, repeting what had happened. Aro streched his hand out for me to take, I gave him my hand.

"Well Renesmee sit down and I will explan everything to you." Aro said and Sulpicia moved over for me to sit, so I went and sat next to her, I don't know what it was but I felt like I belonged in this little famaly.

"Now If you get confused as I am explaning do not hasatat to ask, now Monica is Caius's Daughter and Alex is his son, Marcus has his own to children and they are called Carol and Tyler, and Mason is my son. They came to be after we had all witnessed you it made us think, why did we not think of this before? and so we set out to have Hybreed Vampires of our own." He explaned.

"Okay, so why do you want me to be your daughter." I asked.

"Well you see the thing is that Caius and Athenodora, and Marcus have a girl and a boy, and Aro and I only have a son and when you showed up Aro and I though about it and would like you to be out daughter." Sulpicia said looking at me with a smile.

"Well..." I said thinking about it.

**What will Renesmee chouse? Hehe. Okay so that is chapter 5!**

**love it? hate it?**

**so I might be faster at getting chapter 6 up because I'm on my summer holadays now. :D**

**So tell me if you llove or hate.**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Well you see the thing is that Caius and Athenodora, and Marcus have a girl and a boy, and Aro and I only have a son and when you showed up Aro and I though about it and would like you to be out daughter." Sulpicia said looking at me with a smile._

_"Well..." I said thinking about it._

"I don't think I can say 'No' to an offer like that." I Said with a smile.

"Exelalent, now Renesmee you no longer need to call me Master and so on." Aro said claping his hands together.

"Welcome to our family Renesmee." Sulpicia said hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Mason would you please introdues your new sister to Carol and Tyler. Please." Aro requested.

"Yes father, Sister?" Mason said standing up and streched out his hand for me. I took ot and my new brother and I walked to the door when Aro said, "Renesmee, you might want to consider changing your name, because we are going to have a ball for you in a month."

"Yes Father I will consider it." I replied as Mason tuged on my arm and I continued to walk with him.

"Do you have any Idea of a new name?" Mason asked as we began to walk down the halls hand in hand.

"No I don't realy know." I replied.

"Well you could have the name Vanessa." He sugested.

"Why Vanessa?"

"Well Carol's full name is Caroline Monica Volturi, and Monica's is Monica Caroline Vanessa Volturi. They are named after each other and are like sisters so it would make sence if you had the name Venessa," He explaned looking at me, "And I always wanted a sister called Vanessa."

"Okay, I like it, so are you named after Alex and Tyler?"

"Yes, My full name is Mason Tyler Volturi, Tyler's is Tyler Mason Alexander Volturi, and Alex's is Alexander Mason Tyler Volturi."

"I think I can get use to the name Vanessa." I said looking up at him; he was about two inches talled than me.

"Cool, sis. Now don't worry they won't kill you." He said smiling as we came to a door, which he opened reveling a girl and a boy. They both looked around the age of 15, 16, they both had durty blonde hair; the boy was well built and was about three inches taller than the girl. The girl was beautiful and slender, with pearsing blue eyes.

"Mason, any news?" The girl asked sounding like she was holding back tears.

"Yep, A hunting party has been sent out after her and one of the new borns can track down a person by holding something so she will be found."

"I still can't beleve she is gone." the boy said.

"Let's change the topic," The girl said quickly," Hey I'm Caroline but you can call me Carol and this is my brother Tyler." she said walking over to me and ofering her hand to shake.

"Hi i'm Renesmee." I replied taking her hand and shaking her had.

"You gonna stick with that?" Tyler asked.

"Nope." I replied poping the 'p'.

"Then what do we call you?"

"Well I'm thinking of Vanessa, like Mason sugested."

"You should! Then when Monica gets back we can all be sisters!" Carol Exlarmed.

"Okey Vanessa it is." I said with a smile.

"Mason you wanna play some pool?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah sure." Mason said walking off with him.

"So what do you want to do?" Carol asked me.

"I don't know what do you normaly do?"

"Well I normaly read and Monica jams out with her gutiar, or we would watch T.V and do things."

"Am up for anything Carol."

"Well how about we go to my room and get to know eachother?" she said with a rased eyebrow.

"Okay lets go." I replied smileing. we linked arms and went through another door which led into a large room with one side of the room the wall were panted a dark purple with a bed, bookshelf, and all and at the other side it was the same but the walls were panted hot pink and in the middle of where the two sides met at the other side of the room was what I could make out was a walking wardrobe.

"That side is Monica's," Carol said ponting to the purple side, "and this is mine." she continued pulling me to the hotpink side and sitting on the bed. "Okey so do you want to go first?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guy's sorry haven't updated this in a while. I had writers block. *Cry* :( **

**But to make it up here is another chapter! :D **

**And I am sorry for any spellin' mistakes.**

**And I own Nothing! apart from the peeps NOT in the twilight saga.**

Alec's pov.

It has been two weeks since we had left Volterra. We are curantly in in Rome, thankfuly it was raining, so we could go out and search for Monica. But I wish I could be with Renesmee.

"Alec?" Jane said placing her hand on my sholder.

"Yes." I said turning to look at her.

"You need to hunt."

"I'll hunt when we get back home."

"Alec -" She started but got cut off by my cell phone ringing.

"What is it Felix?" I said.

"We see her, she's about to go down the street you and Jane are in." And at that moment Monica walked passed Jane and I.

"Got her." I said and closed the call and put my cell back in my pocket, we put our hoods and walked after her.

She looked back at us, and walked faster, turned down another street and made a run for it. Then Felix jumped down in front of her.

"Not so fast Monica." He said grabing her wrist.

"Get off!" She shouted.

Alex jumped down and placed his hand on her shoulder but she jurked it off and hissed.

"Sister please." he said as Felix had her restraned.

"Please what?" she hissed looking at him.

"Please come back."

"Why?"

"Just please come Carol is missing you."

"And we miss you to Monica." Jane said.

"And why should I just sit in the castle everyday and do the samething everyday, Why do I need guarded by five guards when I have all your gifts? Do I look that defencles?" She said while trying to break free of Felix.

"Mon, Your not gonna get a way." Felix chuckled.

"Wanna Bet" she said with a evil smile. No!

"Monica don't!" I said trying to use my power before she could, but then Felix droped and then we all did, I could feel, hear and see nothing. When we woke up there was a note on Alex's top.

"Damn she is good." Felix said rubbing his neck.

"What does the note say Alex?" Jane asked.

"It say's, 'Go back to Volterra, Back to the Castle. Because there it something waiting for you there.' I wonder what it is."

"Megan can you track her?" Demitri said, moving close to her. Megan nodded and pulled out the ring that Monica always wore.

"She's going to be in..." Megan said trying to find out where Monica would be, the she gasped.

"Where will she be?" Demitri said looking worryed when Megan gasped.

"She Will be in Volterra."

* * *

><p>Renesmee's pov.<p>

A two week's since Alec and the Guards had left. I longed to see him but Carol destracted me when I started to think about him. Carol and I where now in Aro's (Or I now call him dad or daddy) office, going over ideas for the my ball.

"What about Black and White themed ball?" Carol asked, "I had one and it was fun."

"Or how about a Masquerade Ball?" Mom sugested. (Yes I call Sulphica Mom now too)

"Or you could have something more modern." Daddy said.

"I like the sound of a Masquerade Ball."

"Vanessa dear do you want a color theme with it?" Mom asked.

"What is your favorate color? It makes it easyer." Carol piped up.

"Well I like the color's purple, hot pink, black and blue." I said playing with a bronze curls. Wait Bronze curls...BRONZE CURLS! "The Cullens will reconise me at the Ball!" I Blurted out looking at dad.

"We could not invite them." Mom said puting her hand on my back to confort me slightly.

"We can't knowing Alice she would have forseen the ball and the Cullens have many friends." Dad sighed. "Carol, Vanessa can you go to your room's and I will see what I can do on this matter."

Carol got up from where she was sitting and said, "Goodnight Uncle." and she turned to the door, I stood up and gave Dad and Mom a hug and said good night. Carol and I walked side by side to out room. Carol and Monica had there own personal room witch are next to mine and Alec's.

"So what do you think your ex famaly will do when they find you?"

"Take me back to Ameraca and make me get marryed to a mutt who 'imprinted' on me and he will make me have sex with him." I said looking at her.

"And they wonder why you left?"

"Nope they think I left cause I thought they didn't love me, I know it's the truth and it hurt but its worth it because if I never found that they never loved my I would have never found Alec."

"I'm sure we would have found a way to be together Renesmee." I male voice called, I turned around to see Alec. I ran up to him and through my armes around his neck and huging him, he wraped his armes around me waist.

"Aww You guy's are so cute! And Alec you better be careful." Carol said giggling.

"Why should I be careful?"

"Oh yeah you don't know yet."

"Don't know what." he said looking confused and looked at me.

"Well First mister, My name is Vanessa Carol Monica Volturi," I said pulling away from him, placing my hands on my hips, "And second Aro is now my Father."

"Huh?" he said with a really confused face, witch was Adorable.

"Alec?" I said after a minite and he was frozen solid, "Alec!" I said hitting him on the face. Still no responce.

"I wonder whats wrong with him." Carol said.

"Maybe he is in shock." A new female voice said. I turned to see a girl who looked 14, 15, with chocolate brown hair that fell half way down her back, some of her hair covered the right side of her face hiding some of her beauty, but she had Pearsing sky blue eyes, with some very faint frackles on her cheeks, she looked a bit like Caius and Alex.

"He could be Monica." Carol said still looking at Alec and her face turned to shock. "Monica?" She said turning to the girl.

"Wasup." The girl who I'm guessing is Monica, said smileing and poped the 'p'.

"MONICA!" Carol shouted and jumped up and through her armes around Monica.

"You miss me?" Monica said while giggleing. I smiled turned to Alec and shook him lightly.

"You won't get him out of it." Monica said appearing ar the other side of Alec.

"What do you think will?" I asked looking at her.

"This." She said before Alec was on the floor in pain.

"Monica stop!" He yelled in pain, then he got up and looked at her. "Does anyone else know?"

"Nope, only you three."

"Everyone else is going to the thrown room telling the masters and the wives that you got away from us."

"Yey more fun." She said giggleing more.

"Monica." Carol and Alec said together in a striked way.

"Okay, but you guys go in and let everyone else do the talking and then I make my entrence."

"Fine but if Alex freaks then it's all up to you." Carol said pulling me and Alec along.

We all walked into the throwen room and Carol went up to Marcus and he let her sit on his throwen Dad and Cauis where standing by their throwen and Mom and Athenodorawhere sitting on them.

"Well what happened?" Cauis asked.

"Well we found her and got a hold of her but she got away." Felix said.

"Father I tryed to talk to her but she wouldn't listien." Alex said.

"How exactly did she get away?" Cauis asked sounding very angry.

"Well I used Alec's gift on them." Monica said entering the room. Carol and Athenodora had cheeky smiles on as in they know thet she was back. When everyone else had shocked expresions on.

Cauis slowly walked towards her and slaped her. "What do you think you are playing at?"

"Cauis." Athenodora said walking up to him. "Don't be angry with her, I told her to do this task. To see what you would do."

"Athenodora why would you do that?" dad asked.

"Look and you'll see." she said giving him her hand. after about two minites Aro relesed her hand.

"Very smart of you." dad said, "Monica may I see how you got on?"

"Yip." she said giving him her hand.

"Very impresive and your origanal gift has served you very well."

"What did she do?"

"Some mutt where in Rome and Monica made the alpha think that she was his mate and convinced him to do our will when ever she askes him."

"Very clever, but how where you able to convince him that you were his mate?"

"Like you said my origanal gift has served me well." She said, "Plus the fact they are actualy they are realy dumb." which made use all laugh.

* * *

><p>Alice's pov.<p>

Ever since Renesmee ranaway Bella and Edward are asking me 24/7 'Have you seen her?' 'Where is she?' 'How is she?' They are getting on my nerves!

Rose and I were out looking for our dresses for Vanessa's (Aka Renesmee) ball, when a vision hit me.

_A Girl was dancing with Alec._

_"Are you okay Vanessa?" he asked._

_"Yes but that mutt is still looking at me like he knows me." she replied_

_"And Alice is acting like she she knowes who you are...But let's not spoil tonight." He said leaning into her and she leaned into him and..._

"Alice!" Rose called shacking me.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes and I had a vision of Edward kicking the crap out of Jacob." I said to cover up for Renesmee, and it would make Rose's day.

"Okay back to Dress hunting!" Rose said happly and turned back to the dresses.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so thats chapter 7! yey! now if anyone can guess what will happen in the next chapter then it will be dedicated to that person. :D And please read my other story 'Their crazy but we LOVE THEM!' <strong>

**And thank you to the people who review this story and please keep it up because is make's me Smile for a week. weardly...**

**anyway love yah all! :P**


	8. Chapter 8 The ball part 1

Vanessa's pov (AKA Renesmee)

"So Vanessa what do you want done to your hair for this tonight?" Heidi asked when she finished with Carols hair. Which was beautful.

"Supprise me." I said not lifting my eye's from the copy of Romeo and Juliet that Alec had givin me to read. My old mom and dad Never let me read! That is one of the meny reasons I became Aros daughter, Beacase he gives me more freedom.

"Are you sure you want Heidi to supprise you?" Monica said still strating her hair.

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm done so I'm gonna go and get ready." Monica said leaving the room. Heidi started on me hair and as soon as she started she was done. I was get nervose with every second that passed. I left the room once Heidi was done and walked back to my room to find Alec there all ready dressed.

"Nice tux." I said walking over to him.

"Thanks now go and get your dress on we have an hour."

"Awesome." I sighed.

"It will be fine, they wont take you away."

* * *

><p>Vanessas pov<p>

Alec, Carol, Justin (A guard that Carol has a huge crush on) and I were walking down the halls to the thrown room.

"I wonder where Monica and Troy are." Carol said.

"They might already be there." I said as we turned a corner to see Monica and Troy locked in a passionate scene. "Or may be not." I said as the two brock away from each other looking embaressed.

"What?" Monica asked brushing some of her hair out her face and sounded like it was nothing.

"Your dad will kill you two." Carol said smurking.

"He knows." Troy said taking Monicas hand and pulling her down the halls to the thrown room.

"Well Lets go in." Troy said linking his arm with Monica and entering the throwen room, then Carol and Justin, and then it was Alec and my turn to enter.

"I'll not leave your side." Alec said as we entered the room.

**Hey guys I know it is short bit i'm making this chapter in to 2 parts. **

**so what do you think of this so far?**

**Monica and Troy? will Carol and Justin get together?**

**And Vanessa will met the Cullens in the next chapter. what will happen? what do you think? o.O**


	9. Chapter 9 The ball part 2

**Ok the ball part two! :D Hope you like!**

Vanessa's pov (aka Renesmee.)

I closed my eyes as I head the doors open and opened them as Alec and I walked in with our arms linked. The first thing I smelled was Wet Dog. I looked for my dad to say thanks and be a Daddy little girl, And to my luck he and Mom were standing next to them. I looked at Alec and nodded towards Mom and Daddy and he knew what I wanted, and with an Evil looking smile on our faces we walked over to mom and dad.

"Ah Vanessa dear, I would like you to met the Cullen Clan." Dad said nodding towards them.

"Its very nice to met you, and are the mutts part of you Clan?" I said looking at Jacob and Embry for the mutt part.

"We're looking for his Imprint." Embey said looking at me putting on a friendly smile.

"What was her name?" I asked trying to look like I know nothing.

"Renesmee." Jacob grumbled looking at me and his expresion changed from being pissed to like I was his world. Crap. "Renesmee?"

"No Fido my name is Vanessa not Renesmee." I said giving him a look that said 'Piss off'

"Don't mind the Mutts Vanessa, I'm Alice Cullen." Alice said winking and

offering

her hand to shack, I took it and gave a polite smile.

"Well Vanessa your mother and I are going to go and speek with some of our other friends." Dad said walking away with mom.

"You look a bit like our daughter." Bella said.

"Is that why the Mutt is staring at me?" I said sounding not amused.

"Jacob stop." Bella snaped at him.

"Its her I know it Bells just look at her." Jacob snaped back in a low voice.

"Ha! I know Mutts were dumb but you take dumb to a whole now leave." Monica said walking up behind me.

"And you are?" Jacob snaped at Monica.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Embry snapped at Jacob and then looked at Monica with loving eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't just imprint on me." Monica sighed sounding a little pissed.

"I'm sorry, and my name is Embry." Embry said looking at her with realy loving eyes.

"Its not your fault, but it might be the last you see me,"She said giving him a little smile, before turning to me, "You mother would like to speek with you. Goodbye Cullens, Mutt, Embry."

"I better go. Goodbye Cullens." I said before walking away with Monica.

"My mother doesn't realy want me does she?" I asked walking with Monica.

"Nope, I thought you could use a little help there, and Embrys kinda cute."

"What about Troy?"

"Troy? Oh earler he said that he had never kissed a girl and realy wanted to so I told him to kiss me, to me he's like a really good friend."

"So you don't like like him."

"No I kinda like like Embry, Do you think he will stay with us?"

"More than likely."

"Come on Alec wants to dance with you." She said walking over to Alec. "You two go dance now." she comanded.

"Shall we?" Alec said nodding towards the dance floor.

"We shall." I giggled as Alec lead me onto the dance floor.

"Are you okay Vanessa?" he asked.

"Yes but that mutt is still looking at me like he knows me." I

sighed

"And Alice is acting like she she knowes who you are...But let's not spoil tonight." He said leaning into me and our lip pressed together and fitted together perfect. My first kiss with Alec.

* * *

><p><strong>AN VERY IMPORTANT! This part of the chapter has a but of swaring and its Jacob. And from now on in Jakes pov there will be lots of swaring. **

Jacob's pov.

I can fucking beleve it! Embry has gone and Fucking imprinted on one of the Fucking Vamp leaders daughter! And Renesmee is the one who is called Fucking Vanessa! And now she is kissing a Fucking Vamp in the middle of the floor!

"I love you Renny." The leech said after their kiss. What da min. Renny?

"Alec it's Vanessa." She whispered sounding a little scared.

'Edward did you hear that?' I thought.

"Yes I did Jacob." He said sounding a little calm.

"Jake maybe you should let her go." Embry said. Was he Fucking kidding me!

"No are you going to forget your little half leech?" I said pissed off.

"Don't call her a half Leech! She is perfect to me." He said through his teeth, sounding pissed off too. I didn't even notice that all the Fucking Leeches where now watching me and Embry.

"And thats what Renesmee is to me she is Fucking Perfect."

"Then if she was Fucking perfect then why the hell did she leave you?"

"She left because she - she -"

"Renesmee why don't you just come back home with us?" Edward asked.

"She is home." A durty blone haired girl snapped.

"Jacob you want to know why I left you. I left cause I don't want to be with you and never will, I do love you but only as a brother. And I left because of Edwards diary." Renesmee said sounding pissed at me which made me feel bad.

"Vanessa may I speek with you in my office and my dear Cullens please can you keep your dog under control and Monica you and Embry also come with me." The head leech said walking out the room. I just hope that they don't kill Embry of Sam would kill me.

**Ok so what do you think? Embrys imprint? what will happen next? If you have an idea PM it to me and I might use it. coz I'm running low on ideas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Miss me? or did you miss Everyone in the story? hehe anyways here is another chapter. and if you like than review.**

Vanessa's pov.

I followed dad and Monica out the room and to dads office. Embry was at Monica's side and looked down at her with loving eyes still.

"So you ran here Renesmee?" Embry asked as we where half way to dads office.

"Yip, and I like to be called Vanessa now." I sighed.

"And Monica who is your dad." Embry said winking at me changing the subject on my behalf, which I was thankful for.

"Caius, the blonde one." Monica sighed as well.

"You don't like him much do you?"

"What no, I love him he's the best and people only see the evil side of him but he is realy nice when people are not around, I'm sad because for Vanessa."

"Why you sad for me?" I asked puzzled.

"If the Volturi want to avoid any conflict then you will have to go back with the Cullens." She sighed again.

"Embry are you going to stay here?" I asked hiding my pain in the thought of losing Alec.

"If Monica will have me and if they leaders will let me." He said with a little hope in his voice.

"But Embry and I will find a way to get you back here if you do have to go with them." Monica said as we reached dad's office. Monica opened the door to dad and Uncle Caius, standing infront of dads desk.

"Daddy?" Monica said puzzled.

"Marcus and Aro infotmed me that you have found your mate." He said in a happy tone of voice. What do you know maybe Caius does have a good side.

"Please all three of you come in." Dad said moving behind his desk Uncle Caius moved round to stand by my father. Monica and Embry walked in and I closed the door and all three of us stude infront of my dads desk like three kids about to be toled of for something by their headmaster.

"Now Vanessa my dear, I'm afraid you will have to go back with the Cullen's." Dad sighed looking down and his table. I could feel the tears start to build up in my eyes. Monica put her arms around me and pulled me in to a sisterly conforting hug.

"Isn't there another way?" Monica said as I bursed in to tears crying into her sholder.

"No, I'm afraid not." He sighed again.

"Can Troy do anything?" She asked. I could hear the little hope in her voice along with rage and sorrow.

"He tryed but Bella's sheld is to strong for him to get around." Caius ansered her this time.

"And what about Embry." Monica sighed.

"He can remain here if he wishes to."

"I'll stay with you guys." Embry said, "And Vanessa I have to tell you something about Jake."

"What would that be." I said pulling away from Monicas hug and sholder.

"Is a good thing you wore water-prof maskara." Monica said in a low voice which made me smile a bit.

"Jake's been planing on when you get back and as soon as the Cullens all go hunting and leave only you and Jake he's planing on...You know." Embry said sounding a bit uncomfotable.

"He is planing what?" Caius asked before my dad. I know what it was but I couldn't say it.

"He's planning on raping her." Monica ansered. I looked at My dad and Caius who's eye nearly poped put their heads.

"Monica can you still give other people gifts?" My dad asked.

"I should do, why?"

"I want you to give her Janes gift."

"I'll try my best."

"What how can you do that?" I said looking at Monica.

"I'm a spunge, Vanessa I just have to look at someone who has a gift and then I also have the same gift."

"Oh, That makes sence. So I get Janes gift and if the mutt trys to touch me then pain."

"It's a Simple and easy to remember plan." Monica said with a smile, and I felt like I had one more gift, "You are now a mini Jane."

"Great."

"Now Embry we need to settle the matter with you and my daughter. It will only take a moment." Caius asid

"Okay."

"Well first of all are you comforable being around us Vampires?"

"Yes your scents don't bug me anymore."

"Will you try and attack any of us."

"Only if One of you attack Monica."

"Will you love Monica forever and when you turn human again and stop phasing will you turn let us turn you in to a Vampire?"

"Yes."

"Will you do what ever we ask of you?"

"Yes."

"You will let no harm of anything come to Monica and you will make sure that you keep her happy forever."

"yes for forever and ever."

"Okay you have my blessing for now, Now all of you go."

* * *

><p>Jacob's pov.<p>

All the leechs started to leave after Embry and I started yelling at eachother. Which was good because most of the horred stench of leech was now passing. The leech which my Nessie kissed was still in the room with some other leechs. Suddenly the doors opened and Embry and his new imprint came through. She smiled and nodded in my direction, and she walked back out the room. Embry looked after her, then turned and walked over to me.

"What did they want?" I asked useing my alpha voive.

"I'm staying here Jake." He said like it was nothing. WTF!

"What?"

"You heard me Im staying." I was going to hit him but the doors opened again and Embrys leech and my Nessie came back in. Nessie had changed from her dress to what she was waring when she ranaway from me. The leech which she was danceing with her when up to her and they talked for about one miniute and hugged her, The mummbled words and he gave her something and put it in her pocket, and walked over to us.

"Nessie-" I started but never finished.

"Can it Mutt." She hissed and me not even looking at me. Shit that little leech has messed up her brain.

"So your comeing back with us?" Alice asked sounding sad. what the hell!

"Yes, but I what only one thing in return."

"Anything." Edward said.

"I don't want to see him ever again." she said nodding in my direction. My heart brock. Did she mean that. Plan A for getting My Nessie is going to happen if she likes it or not.

* * *

><p>Vanessa's pov. (Renesmee.)<p>

A month. A whole month with out seeing him. And fido still comes round everyday so I lock myself in my room. My phone buzzed next to me.

How have you been? -M

Monica she text me everyday. But for the passed two days she never did.

Good for now. What about you and him? - V

I text back and put my phone under my pillow, as someone knocked on my door.

"Renesmee?" Rose's voice called.

"Yes?"

"Do you want anything before we leave?"

"No, where are you going?"

"Hunting."

"Is Fido here?"

"Yes why."

"Send him away. please."

"I have tryed he wont leave, so speek to you when you get back." She said before I heard the front door shut. I pulled out my phone again.

I'm good and so is Embry, its realy fun having someone in your life. And him, well he won't leave your room and when he does come out he talks to know one he just goes out to feed and goes back to your room. Has fido tryed anything yet? -M

I began texting back, when my door opened. I looked to see Jake opening and closing locking the door.

"I've waited along time for this Nessie." He said takeing off his top.

"Jake no.! If you love me then leave me!" I said sitting up and backing away from him.

"I'm sorry Nessie but you need to learn that I'm perfect fot you." He said takeing off his pants. I tryed Janes gift but he never stoped. I thought of Alec through the whole thing.

**OMG! Jacob just raped Renesmee! :O What do you think? like? hate? Review and big thanks to all of you who have reviewwd it!**

**love yah all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11!**

I have a facebook page like it please! link on my profile!

never thought I would make this many chaps! Big thanx at the bottom! ^.^

Alec's pov.  
>A month. One month I hadnt seen or heard from her. Monica would tell me what she was doing day to day, but for the pass three days Monica had heard nothing. I'm laying on Vanessa's side of the bed just breathing in her scent that still remained on the bed.<br>"Alec!" I heard Monica yell from a distense. I didn't want to move but she was one of the leaders daughters so I couldn't say no, so I got out of the bed unwillingly and walked quickly to her room  
>"What is it Monica?" I asked as Embry opened the door and looked back at Monica who was frozen , just looking at her phone. "What happened to her?"<br>"She just picked up her phone and read it and yelled your name and hasn't moved. Is she OK?" Embry said walking back over to her shacking her gently.  
>"I'll get the leaders." I said before darting out of the room and to the thrown room.<br>"Alec?" Aro said as he saw me run in. Everyone was there in there room only Embry, Monica and I where not there.  
>"Monica, she's not moving." I blurted out, I was worryed for her she was a leaders daughter so I respect her. Caius and Anthedora's eyes grew wide before the walked at a fast pace out the room Alex followed the but her ran out the room and everyone was walking down the halls to see what was wrong with Monica.<br>Monica's pov.  
>I didn't move, I couldn't. I just read what Vanessa had text me.<br>Tell Alec I'm sorry, but the mutts plan happened. I'm sorry and I tried to stop him but I couldn't he just fought through the pain. I'm sorry I'm so so sorry. But tell Alec I still love him. And I wish i could get away from this hell hole.  
>He did it. That sick ass hole.<br>"Monica?" Embry asked again after Alec had left, I couldn't lift my eyes from my phone.  
>"What did you do to her mutt?" Alex snapped coming to my side throwing my phone on the bed. I let my hand drop to my side, but I didn't move.<br>"I did nothing." Embry replied, as I heard my mother and my father enter the room and others as well.  
>"Monica?" My mother asked, I could hear the worry in her voice.<br>"Monica say something." My father ordered, kneeling in front of me and moving my head so that he could look at my face, well my eye's, he started to look worryed.  
>"Something." I mumbledwhispered.  
>"What happened? What did he do?" He asked, why did they think Embry did something?<br>"Vanessa." I whispered. Alec's face then turned to anger, he turned to Embry and yelled.  
>"What did you do to her!" Being that I was a spurge I have Edward and Alice Cullen's gift, I saw Alec hitting Embry and his blood every where. I snaped out of my little vision and saw my vision start to take action, I ran at vampire speed in front of Embry and Alec's ice cold fist hit my nose and a cracking noise was heard throughout the room, I fell back in to Embrys chest, I could feel blood all over my nose and all over my face and running down my neck.<br>"No!" Embry said warping his arms around my waist before I fell to the ground. My legs where turning to jelly I tried to stand up but I couldn't.  
>"Monica!" Mom shouted, I heard others gasp and call 'Monica in worry.<br>"Monica I'm so so sorry!" Alec said like he was having a panic attack.  
>"You will be." Alex yelled and everyone started arguing.<br>"Stop!" I yelled half in pain half in rage and then everyone looked at me, "Embry did nothing to Vanessa."  
>"Alec you hit her so hard that she doesn't know what she is saying!" Alex yelled again.<br>"Shut up Alex! Jacob raped Vanessa! And Embry had nothing to do with it!" I yelled back at him and moving away from Embry to stant in front of my brother.  
>"Don't cover up for your little mutt." He snarled at me, the way his breath hit the blood on my face felt weird. But anger filled in me when he called my little puppy dog a mutt.<br>"What did you say?" I said making it sound like a question.  
>"I said 'Don't cover for your little mutt,' " as soon as he said that I punched him in the face. It turned in to a very violent sibling fight. Being that I had nails I scratched him down the left of his face while he punched me in my already broken nose, we rolled over on the floor and he was on top of me punching my face. I had told Embry if Alex and I got in a fight to let us fight it out.<br>"Alex! Monica! Stop this intent!" Mom and Daddy yelled together, but Alex threw one last punch a my nose and kicked me in my stomach, before he started to walk away, but I rolled over again and pulled his leg causing him to fall on the ground he rolled over and I quickly got up and kicked him in the face and there was a lode cracking noise I kicked him in his stomach after that.  
>"It appears that it is true what Monica has said," Aro said, he was looking at my phone now, "And Monica, Alex please go and wash the blood of your faces I think some of the other guards are getting uncomfortable." Alex and I nodded and when to clean our faces from the blood, as I was doing so I had a Plan, I will Get Vanessa and bring her back to her real family no matter what.<p>

**BIG THANK TO PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! AND IF YOU REVIEW THEN YOUR NAME WILL BE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

JaneVolturi2010 Yes im sorry jake raped Vanessa.

emylou16 here is another chapter. ^.^

Blue blood thanx I really appreciate the fact that you love my story! = D

Forbidden Black Rose I know Jacob is! And I have spmething planed for our little rapist. : D

Klaus Hehe now Jake was just being an ass and I hate him to!

supernataral-scarlett Janes power did work but Jake was wanting to rape Vanessa so bad he pushed through the pain.

kaco Jacob will get his punishment in a few more chapters.

Thack you to people who reviewed! and if you what you name up there ^ just review! ^.^

Love yah! xxx


	12. Chapter 12 Getting Vanessa back part 1

**Hey Guys just testing something out, but I was going to make this one big chapter then I will test something out with this. =P**

Vanessa's pov.  
>I was in the living room of the Cullen's house and I was curled up on the sofa watching T.V. when my phone buzzed in my pocket, as I began to take it our my rapist came into the room.<br>"Hey Renesmee," he said with that goofy smile.  
>"Hi Rapist," I said with a wicked smile in my face, his turned to 'oh shizz' All of the Cullens came into the room and looked at us.<br>"Renesmee what did you call Jacob?" Bella asked.  
>"Rapist, cause he raped me."<br>"What why would I rape her? I mean she is only 4!" Jacob said tring to act not guilty.  
>"But that didn't stop you." I snarled at him.<br>"Nessie don't make things up."  
>"Why would she make it up Jacob?" Edward said looking like he was about to rip his head off.<br>"Wha- but- why-" Jacob stamered.  
>"Well I'm just going to go out side for some Air, It stinks of Dog." I said walking out the room and out side, and pulled out my phone.<br>'Met me at the border for the mutts in the forest now! - M'  
>In my head I thought, 'Met me at la push now! - M'<br>I ran into the forest until I saw Embry. He gave me the look to say hope on. so I hoped on him and he set off so a road where a nissan qashqai was waiting. Embry layed down and nodded towards the Nissan. I nodded and walked over to the car and opend the door to see someone but not Monica...

THAKX TO...

Laureenalecvolturiswife I have a little surprise for you in the next chapter. =D

xXTeam-VolturiXx thanks for Reviewing! ^.^

Blue blood I have no words for you but thanks for reading this story from day one.

supernatural-scarlett they will oh they will.

**this looked longer on paper, :/ but hey next chapter will be up soon! and keep reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13 Getting Vanessa back part 2

**Chapter 13!**

I have a facebook page like it please! link on my profile!

I opened the door and there was…..

"Alex?" I asked looking at the boy.

"Yes now get in the car." He said, so I obeyed and as soon as I sat in the chair Alex was speeding off.

"Where's Monica?" I asked not catching her scent in the car.

"With her best Vampire friend."

"And that is?"

"Laureen." He said with a smile.

"Who?" I asked confused, Who the hell was she?

"She was turned the same day Monica was born and she was looking after her one day and they became good friends, they do whatever they want and break most of the rules, And Laureen has nearly been killed my father and Monica would always stop him." He said and his smile grew.

"Oh ok so they are off breaking the rule then?"

"More than likely." He said before his phone rang, "Can you put that on loud speeker please." He said giving me his phone. So I as he said.

"Did you get her?" Monica's Voice came from the small phone in my hand.

"Yes, she's right here."

"Vanessa?" Monica said, I could image her rising an eyebrow with a smile in her face.

"Erm Hi."

"Erm, turn your phone off and there is spare clothes in the back for you and when We meet you tell me everything and I'm going to give you a big hug!"

"Ha! Okay."

"And Alex, Hurry up I'm getting bored."

"Do you want me to break your noise again?"

"Do you want yours broken again?"

"Shut up and we will be there in 10 minus!" He said grabbing the steering wheel tighter.

"Ok now if you'll excuse me I have to ditch the mutt who imprinted on mwah." She said in a posh accent.

"What?" I said. Why was she going to ditch Embry?

"Tell you later." She said before she hung up.

"So what happened when I was away?"

"Well, not much really, but when you text to say that you'd been you know and Alec thought that Embry was involved in it and went to punch him and then Monica ran in front of him and Alec brock her nose and then her and I got in to a fight." He said stepping on the Gas.

Five minutes later wte were in Seattle at an airport. Alex and I walked in and found Monica, she asked for my phone and put it in some random person's bag, the girl that was with Monica I never got to see very well she had sunglasses on and had the Volturi robe on with the hood up. It was only a matter of hours till I see Alec again

**Check out my new story! Boyfriend doesn't mean Bodyguard!**

** BIG THANK TO PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! AND IF YOU REVIEW THEN YOUR NAME WILL BE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

JaneVolturi2010 - hehe I had a fight with my brother and that kind of happened. :P

Supernatural-scarlett

XSkylarx1118x cool name! ^.^

alecvolturiswife yip your up there.

thanks you to people who reviewed! and if you what you name up there ^ just review! ^.^

Love yah! xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Alec's pov.

"Yo Alec!" Laureen yelled. What is her problem?

"What?" I yelled back, I was in the hanging out room, with Jane.

"Get your ass to the throne room!" Monica yelled this time.

"Go, it will be worth it." Jane said this time with a smile.

"Fine," I sighed, I followed Monica and Laureen's scent to the throne room, and one that smelt like Vanessa. I walked through the doors and saw all the Leaders and the wives, Monica, Laureen, Alex and her.

"Vanessa?" I asked walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Hi." She said into my chest.

"Well your welcome!" Monica said rather loud.

"Yes and on that note young lady," Caius said walking to Monica, "Where's the mutt?"

"America. With the other mutts."

"And it was the most unselfish thing you've ever done."

"Yes well this place was going Gaga without her so…"

* * *

><p>Vanessa's pov<p>

Alec and I went back to our room and I started to tell him what happened.

"So he just came into the room and did?" he asked, I just nodded my head, "Well then I guess we should work on our relationship." He said out of the blue.

"What?"

"I think it's about time we went on a date," He said with a smile.

"Well okay,"

"But first thing's first, Vanessa will you be my girlfriend?"

"Say Yes!" Monica yelled.

"Shut out of it Monica!" I yelled back, "and yes Alec I will," I said jumping into his arms.

"Aww young love."

"Monica get away from our door!"

"Fine…." She said and didn't move.

"Mon?"

"Ok I'm going I'm going." She said hearing her walk away this time.

"So Vanessa want to go out on a first date?"

"I would love to," I said pressing my lips on his, I could feel him kiss back. He lifted me on to the bed and pushed me back on it and he deepened the kiss.

Alec was much more gentler than Jacob but then again Jacob did rape me. Our clothes were all over the room, leaving us in our underwear.

"Alec I don't think we should do this," I said as Alec kissed my neck.

"Okay I can wait till you're ready." He sighed but he smiled.

"Alec don't get me wrong I want you but I need some time to get over the rape."

"It's okay you look like you could use some sleep, Go to sleep and relax and if you need anything I'll be here." He said moving to my side and wrapping his arms around my waist, I curled up next to him and fell asleep in Alec's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanx to <strong>

**Supernatural-scarlett - sorry i got mixed up with the files.**

**Blue blood - thanks for the tips!**

**LittleMissJasperWhitlock - Thanx and I Love Jasper and Alec too!**

**alecvolturiswife - Your welcome and if you can PM me coz I need to ask you some questions.**

**AND I HAVE A FACEBOOK PAGE! PLEASE LIKE! AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! MY BOYFRIEND DOESN'T MEAN MY BODYGUARD! 3**

**LOVE YAH ALL AND REVIEW!**

**XXXX  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_Vanessa's pov. (Renesmee)_

_I was running, deeper and deeper into the forest. I stopped to catch my breath; my heart was pounding in my chest._

_"Do you think you'll get away from me that easy?" A male husky voice said like it was going to kill me. I turned to see Jacob._

_"Jake? This is just -"_

_"Shut it!" He yelled cutting me off, "Nessie how could you?" He sighed._

_"How could I what?" I asked puzzled._

_"How could you sleep with a bloodsucker?" He yelled._

_"Huh?"_

_"Don't play dumb! You are meant to be with me! And you betray me and go and get yourself knocked up by a bloodsucking freak!" He yelled walking closer to me. I walked back and looked down to see my belly huge. Then a small voice in my head cried, "Momma I'm scared where is dadda? Momma please run back to dadda and away from the thing shouting at you." I turned and ran like the voice said._

"Vanessa!" Alec shouted shacking me.

"Huh what?" I asked sleepily.

"Are you ok? You were saying things like 'Please understand' and 'This is just like that dream.'" He said pulling me into his lap.

"It was just a weird dream."

"Weird as in how?"

"Well I was a running in a forest and Jacob was there and I was pregnant and this voice was in my head saying run back to dadda and then Jake was going on and on about how I betrayed him."

"Well no mater what that dog is never going to get anywhere you ever again," he said leaning into me, and kissed me softly.

"Alec?" I said breaking the kiss.

"Yes?" he said against me lips.

"Can you teach me how to fight?"

"Fight?" he said pulling away from me and looking at me.

"Yes, the Cullen's never taught me and never would."

"Well I guess we could go with the others to they're training class, And if you're lucky you might get to see Monica and Alex have a sibling fight and a whole lode of yelling in a different language, it's really kinda funny." He said with a chuckle.

"How that funny?" I asked him, how was a brother and sister fighting funny?

"There is a bit of a sibling rivalry, but the class starts in about ten minutes." He said moving out of bed take me with him, "shower my lady?"

"Yes Sir Alec." I said playing along with him although I didn't know where it was going to go, but if I was with Alec I don't care. He walked into the bathroom still holding me.

"Shall we together?" He said with a smile.

"Yes and we'll be together forever." I replied kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanx to <strong>

**Supernatural-scarlett - Don't worry the story won't end anytime soon.**

**Katie - Thanks for the review!**

**Gothic-Chiq - Thanks for the review!**

**alecvolturiswife - Yes PM means Privete Messaging, you have to enable it so I can send you the question. Coz I need to ask you them for the next chapter. ^.^**

**JaneVolturi2010 - I have no words to say but please keep reviewing! ^.^ xx**

**AND I HAVE A FACEBOOK PAGE! PLEASE LIKE! **

**AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! MY BOYFRIEND DOESN'T MEAN MY BODYGUARD! **

**LOVE YAH ALL AND REVIEW!**

**XXXX  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm SO sorry i haven't updated! school is taking up all my free time! anyway I managed to write this up in history class. :D enjoy!**

Alec's pov

After Vanessa and I had our shower, we got dressed and went to the training room, where I could hear shouting.

"Mon and Alex?" Vanessa asked looking at me as soon as we heard it.

"Probably." I sighed and took her hand and followed the shouting. We entered the room and where Laureen and Jane where holding back Monica and then there was Felix and Demetri where holding Alex back.

"Alex ti odio! Se non fossi mio fratello si sarebbe in…"Monica yelled

"In che cosa? Sai Monica si `e un po 'monello egoista! E odio di! E to sai che io spero che non avete mai trovare il vero amore! Tu non lo meriti! E tutto quello che ha fatto `e stato solo giocare con quel piccolo bastardo!" Alex yelled back almost breaking free of Felix and Demetri.

"Questo `e tutto!" Monica mumbled and brock free of Laureen and Jane, Alex also brock free and then there was a whole lode of cracking and snapping of Alex and Monica's bones, ye they are really violent.

"Welcome to the real mad house, "Carol said walking over to Vanessa and pulled her in to a hug, "And it's good to see you."

"Yeah same here, Carol." She said hugging her back.

"Hey no hug for your bro?" Mason said as Vanessa pulled away from Carol, and Mason pulled her into a hug.

"So you wanting to learn how to fight?" Tyler asked walking over to us, "Because it might end up like that." He said nodding towards Alex and Monica, who were growling at each other.

"Scared?" Mason asked nudging her side.

"Not really."

Vanessa's pov (Renesmee)

"They never learn," Jane sighed and came over to us with the girl I think was Laureen.

"You know Monica all Attack no Defense." Laureen said crossing her arms. She didn't look that old but she had long jet black hair, and was fairly tan which made her look human and was beautiful like all vampires.

"And Alex, is….," Tyler started trying to sound smart.

"I'm what?" Alex said breaking away from Monica for a second before she jumped on his back pulling him back and throw him across the room, where he slammed in to the wall.

"You're a loser." Monica muttered flicking a bit of hair out her face.

"No, I was going to say easily distracted." Tyler said crossing his arms on his chest.

"You wanna end up like Alex?"

"Bring it shorty!" Tyler reminded me of Emmett. And Monica and Tyler walked away and they started fighting.

"So Vanessa, who do you want to train with." Mason asked.

"Don't pick Alex, Monica or Tyler, they will fight till your half dead." Carol said looking at Tyler who had Monica in a head lock and Alex was still on the floor.

"I really don't care, I just really just want to learn how to fight, being that the Cullen's wouldn't let my do anything that put me in danger." I said looking at the Floor. I felt Alec put his arm around me.

"Talk about over protective." Laureen said.

"Come on I'll teach you." Carol said taking my hand.

*4 hours later*

Sulphica's pov

Athenodora and I were waiting in the chamber where we stayed in most of our long days. I was rather sad, being that the only daughter I had ever come close to had been raped by a god offal mutt.

"I wonder where the girls are." I said drumming my fingers on the arm of the chair I was sitting on.

"You know them. They take their time." Athenodora replied not lifting her eyes from the book she was reading. I sighed; Tonight Aro wanted us all to go out. Marcus didn't want to go but he was sending Caroline and Tyler with us.

"Chelsea will you please go and get Caroline and Monica." Athenodora ordered.

"And Vanessa." I added.

"Yes my ladies." Chelsea said before leaving the room.

"You do know that the mutt will come after her." Athenodora sighed.

"But still she is part of our family."

"For the time being."

"And what about Monica and the two other mutts?"

"That's different. Monica has a Vampire soulmate so there for the mutts should leave her alone."

"Vanessa has a Vampire soulmate, yet the mutt came after her."

"Yes yes well Monica is still a Virgin." She snapped.

"I'm still a what?" Monica said as the girls came into the room.

"Oh nothing." Athenodora said closing her book.

"You three ready?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes." They all said at the same time.

Meanwhile

Jacob's pov

It's a good thing I'm a good liar. I managed to convince the Cullen's that I didn't rape my Nessie.

_'I need her hear her voice!' _Embry mourned again.

_'You do know that she doesn't love you.' I snapped at him._

_'then why did she make love to me?'_

_'When she left you didn't she say she'd call?"_

_"Well yes but –"_

_"But nothing she doesn't love you!"_

_"How can you say that?"_

_"I know this because I saw her making out with some leach!"_

_"Well I will rip that leach piece by piece!"_

_"So will you help me get her back then?"_

_"Who Nessie or Monica?"_

_"Both!"_

_"Then Count me in!"_

_"Jacob what about us?" Sam asked the others all asked as well._

_"Yes we will all go and we can wipe those Leaches of the face of the planet"_

**BIG THANKS TO ALL OF THOESE WHO REVIEWED AND PLEASE PLEASE KEEP IT UP! I NEED CHEERING UP FROM SCHOOL! :D**

**LOTS OF LOVE!**

**xoxoxox**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I'm back! yay! Sooo sorry for the long wait! had huge writers block! but I managed to type this up to day! So hope you like!**

Alec's pov

Vanessa was training again with Carol, which left me with sometime to kill. I lay back on my side of the bed Vanessa and I shared. I took a deep breath and Vanessa's scent filled my lungs. Gosh I love her scent. I got up and thought about a question that I had for Vanessa, but I would need to ask Aro first. I jumped to me feet and started down the halls where Master Aro's office was. Once I was there I chapped on the door.

"Yes Alec you may come in." Aro's voice called out in a friendly voice. I entered the room to see him set down a copy of William Shakespeare's the merchant of Venice. "What may I do for you Alec?"

"Well Master I would like to ask you a question regarding Vanessa." I said walking toward his desk offering my hand. He happily took it and he smiled like the cat from Alice in wonderland.

"Well my young Alec, You have my blessing."

"Thank you master," I said with a smile on my face.

"Go make your preparations," He said. I walked back to my room swiftly and pulled out a box I had kept for over one hundred years, I dig through it till I found what I was looking for. The door suddenly opened to reveal Vanessa and I shoved it in my pocket.

"How was training," I asked pulling her into a little hug.

"Good, what where you doing before I came in?" She asked giving me a look which made my unbeaten heart beat for a second.

"Well I thinking we could go out for a little picnic in a few hours." I said and kissing the side of her mouth.

"Yeah that sounds good," I smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"Wear something pretty, you can ask Monica she has everything, Carol wears Monica's clothes all the time." I whispered in her ear.

"Okay," She breathed, she than placed her hand on my cheek showing me a scene of us in the shower together. I smiled, kissed her on the lips, picked her up, and walked into the bathroom with her.

Vanessa's pov (Renesmee)

After my shower with Alec I got dressed and headed to Monica and Carol's big double room. I knocked on the door. Carol opened the door and the sound of a guitar filled the air, it was so good and dreamy.

"Hey Vanessa, what's up?" She said pulling me into the room, Carol had been reading some magazzean, and Monica was playing on her guitar.

"Alec's taking me on a date and wants me to wear something nice and recommended Monica and you." I replied as the guitar fell silent.

"You have come to the right place, Vanessa." Carol said running and jumping on Monica's back. "Come on Monica it will get us doing something different."

"Caroline vi prego calma cosi mi viene in mente" Monica said as Carol jumped of her back. "So tell me do you just want to look pretty of do you want to be drop dead gorgeous?"

"I think we all are drop dead gorgeous," Carol giggled.

"I think you can make me more drop dead gorgeous Monica," I giggled.

"It shall be done!" Monica said running across the room at vampire speed and opened to large doors which revealed a large walk-in-wardrobe full of dresses and shoes.

"How much clothes do you have?" Carol and I asked at the same time.

"More than anyone in the world," Monica laughed. "So what type of look you looking for?"

"I don't know."

"Well innocent and cute? Or Hot and sexy?"

"Surprise me."

~~~~2hours later~~~~~

Alec had taken me to a beautiful hill top which looked over the whole town, it was so beautiful and I have to say Monica is so much like Alice, with her sence of fashon.

"You look beautiful," Alec mused kissing my cheek.

"So what are we going to do now Romeo?" I asked laying back. He smiled and placed a small box in my hand.

"Open it please." He said kissing the side of my mouth. I smiled and opened it. Inside it was a small ring, It was so beautiful. " Vanessa Caroline Monica Volturi or Renesmee Carlie Cullen Will you marry me?" He said now on one knee holding my hand. I opened my mouth to answer when a wolf howled followed by more. Jacob and the pack. Shit!

**Cliffy! sorry i just had to! But tell me what you think and if the have any ideas please please privet message me please! thanks**

**love yah! xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys, I know I haven't updated in like... well since last year, but no worry I'm back and going to try and update once a week or every other week. I have a busy scheduled. School, Work, Sleep, School again. -sigh- Anyway on with the story!**

Carol's pov

Alec and Vanessa had been gone awhile now. well five hours to be exact. I know, I know that they are dating and all that but Vanessa is my sister and I want her to be safe, not only that four and a half hours ago, there where wolves spotted near the Castle. Tyler keeps telling me that it's probably just Mon's friends, she met when she ran to Rome.

"Caroline, calm down." Tyler said as him and Alex where playing Table Tennic's.

"No, they have been gone for five hours, and the wolves are around the Village." I snapped back, falling back into the sofa. I picked up the T.V remote, and turned the /t.V on. Just as I did. Alec and Vanessa ran in the room out of breath. Alec looked beaten up and Vanessa looked like she well really streassed and worryind. "What happened?" I asked getting up and looking at Vanessa. she had a little scratch on her cheek.

"Long story short, Jacob and the pack are here for us." Vanessa panted.

"Us?" Alex and Tyler said at the sametime.

"Monica and I." She said sounding like she had her breath under control again.

"Monica?" Alex said sounding confused, "Monica!" He then shouted and ran to the door and opened it and there she stood. "Moni!" He said picking her up and closing the door.

"Wow! Are you high or something?" She asked sounding really confused.

"No, just that the mutts are back for you and Vanessa, I thought they had got you." Alex said looking shy. One thing about Alex, he never EVER! Showed that he really cared about Monica.

"Okay... Any way Hey Vanessa what's that thing on your hand?"

Vanessa's pov

"Okay... Any way Hey Vanessa what's that thing on your hand?" Mon said looking at me giving a little smile.

"Ermm... A ring." I replied lifting my hand and wiggled my finger.

"OMG! Congrats Guys!" Carol yelled, jumping and pulling me and Alec in to a hug, Everyone else joined in on the hug.

"Alec, you hurt her we kill you." Mason said sounding tough.

"We?" Alec said looking confused.

"Alex, Tyler and me will kill you if you hurt her." Mason Growled. All of us looked at him, he looked scared out of his mind. the Growling continued but it didn't come from Mason. All of us turned round slowly and we jumped at the sight of the horse sized wolf, with gray fur with black spots, on him. Embry. Then a russet brown Wolf entered the room. Jacob.

Jacob's pov

When I entered the room full of the half leeches, My Nessie looked scared of me. My heart brock, Why was she scared of me?

_"Cause you raped her Jake." Embry barked at me._

"_Shut up Embry and stick to the plan." I orderd using my Alpha voice. Embry growled and barked at the leeches._

__"Penso che dovremmo correre e ottenere di più della guardia (I think we should run and get more of the guard) Embry's leech spoke sounding scared. I don't know what she said but I'm glad that she's scared.

"_Yeah, Shut up Jacob!" Embry Yelled and attacked_ me. By the time, we had stopped fighting, the half leeches where gone.

_"Damn it! Well done Embry! Let's get out of here before they find us and kill us." _I Yelled at Embry, as we ran out of Volttera. God it Stinks here!

_"Jacob did you see what was on Nessie's finger?" Embry asked showing me a memory. _

-Memory-

Nessie was cowering into the Leech who has brainwashed her. she jumped when Embry growled and grabed a hold of the leeched shirt. There on her ring finger was a ring.

-Memory ends-

I shut out his memory, And howled into the moon sky.

"_Should we call on the Elders to get the herds to make her forget about the Leeches and this place." Embry asked, looking at me._

"_Yes, and you can get your leech to." We began planing out next move, I called the Cullens and told them what happened and asked them to help us. This time Nessie will be home with me forgood. Those Leeches will never get there hands on her again._

**Okay... so that's chapter 18! yay! **

Thank you to all those who Reviewed I really Love it when People Review! ^.^ And If You haven't Reviewed allready...

REVIEW NAW!

Thankyou ;D

-Katie xx-


	19. BAD NEWS! D

**A/N  
><strong>

**Hello! **

** I have some Bad news. I dont know how to say this but. I have ran out of Ideas for this story.**

** :/**

** So this is where You come in!**

** So If you have any Ideas please PM me or Review your Ideas. **

**If you want more. Please give me some Ideas!  
><strong>

**I feel really bad for letting all of you Down, please for give me for this. **

**-Katie xoxo  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20: The End

Hi Guys just to let you all know I'm done with this story.

I've hit a wall and cant seem to think of anything to continue it on.

So there for it is the end.

Maybe in a few months time I_** might**_ re wright is and put it back up.

Sorry again.

-Katie xo


	21. Chapter 21: GOOD NEWS!

**Good news!**

**Okay so Being that I can't think of anything to Continue The Truth Can Hurt But It's Worth it...**

**I Did have an Idea which I couldn't figure out how to slip into the story so...**

**This summer The Sequel To The Truth Can Hurt But It's Worth It Will Be Out!**

**;D**

**Hope You Guys Will Enjoy the Sequel As much as you did, with this one.**

**Any One Like A little Preview? PM Me if you would Like a little Preview! **

**-Katie xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22 Sequel!

**SEQUAL!**

**THE SEQUAL TO THE TRUTH HURTS BUT ITS WORTH IT IS NOW UP! **

**GO ON MY PROFILE AND CHECK IT OUT! **

**NOW! ;p**


	23. Link to the Sequel!

**Hello! So as some of you may already know I have decided to continue The Truth can hurt but its worth it as a sequel.  
><strong>

**I have already updated it, and the story is based around Alec and Vanessa's (Renesmee) child Alexandra. Who is taken by our Beloved *cough, Cough* Jacob. So as this was my first story and it was such a pleasure writing it for you I do wish that you will join me as I write the sequel. **

**Link: /s/8427536/1/Forbidden-Imprint **

**Thanks Everyone!**

**- Sammi**

**xoxoxo**


	24. Chapter I've lost count but just read it

**Okay Ya'll probably hating me now and thinking what the hell am I doing updating this for? more bad news? Well... WRONG!**

**Its Great news! I've gotten some new ideas and am continuing this story so that I can make 'Forbidden Imprint' make more sense. **

**So Here We GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vanessa's pov <strong>

When Embry attacked Jacob all of us ran to the throne room as fast as we could. When we got there we found all the guard all there waiting for us. Marcus, Cauis and Dad were up in there thrones as well as Mom and Anthedora, with there own personal guards. Once we all had stepped foot in side the room all eyes turned to us.

"Thank God you're all alive!" Cauis said as he walked to wards up and took Alex and Monica into his arms. Dad did the same to me and Mason and Marcus did the same to Carol and Tyler.

"Question. How the hell did the mutts manage to get in the castle and into our privet room?" Monica asked with rage. She had every right to be as the rest of us. With Jacob and Embry right in front of their so called imprints and the vampires who happen to be their real mates in the same room is a mixture that will lead to disaster.

"The mutts must have not phased in a long time and made sure that they smelled like humans," Dad started looking over mine and Monica's faces before continuing, "They came in with one of our meals and managed to slip away and find you lot."

"Regardless of what they did we must put an end to this so called pack. I do not wish for another incident like this to occur again." Cauis snapped holding his children in his arms, Anthedora clinging to him and her children.

"If you do that then more of the tribe members will turn and the counsel leaders will make sure that the last pack is avenged." I said. The elders all looked at me. Their red eyes burning through me as if I had committed a crime. I looked at Monica hoping she'd back me up.

"Vanessa's right, let me and Vanessa go and have us reason with them and tell them what is what." Monica said looking at her father not asking for permission, "If you send others to do it they will end up being killed or killing the mutts."

"I agree and when we are there we could possibly get the Cullen clan to agree with us and have them make sure that Jake and Embry dont mis-place what we have asked them to do." I said supporting Monica's idea. 

"And if we can not get them to agree then you can kill them father." Monica said looking at her father with a smile. Cauis looked hesitant but looked at Dad and Marcus and said, "I agree with my daughter. What about you brothers?"

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Also sorry for all the delays on my other story's but I'm just got to my senior year and my junior year was a nightmare! So sorry but i'll update when I can :]  
>See ya<br>Sammi xoxo


End file.
